¿RUMORES?
by pauyoi
Summary: Benny y Ethan son los mejores amigos, son inseparables es rara la vez cuando no están juntos por esta razón se rumora que entre ellos hay algo mas que una "amistad" sus amigos Sara, Roy y Érica se han enterado de lo que se rumora y aunque ellos también piensan igual prefieren investigar un poco para ver si es verdad lo que dicen de sus amigos.
1. Chapter 1

**¿RUMORES?**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*[Sara, Roy y Erica-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_. Están seguros de esto -pregunto Sara a sus dos acompañantes Roy y Érica

_. Claro con esto sabremos si es verdad que Benny y Ethan son más que amigos – dijo Roy al momento que se asomaba por la ventana del cuarto de Ethan.

_. ¿Ya están adentro? – pregunto Érica a Roy, y este simplemente negó con la cabeza

_. Enserio chicos no me gusta para nada esto de espiar, por que simplemente no les preguntamos?- dijo Sara

_. Porque eso seria demasiado aburrido- dijo con simpleza Roy

_. Cierto y aparte lo negarían- confirmo la rubia

Sara no tubo mas que suspira definitivamente no podía con ellos, en ese momento se abrió la puerta dejando pasar a los 2 muchachos, ante esto los tres amigos se escondieron, aquí agradecían ser vampiros a que esto era muy fácil.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*[ con Benny y Ethan] *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Acababan de entrar a la habitación de Ethan, y Benny se dejo caer en la cama de Ethan (A: como juan por su casa ¬¬) se puso sus brazos atrás de la cabeza y miraba a Ethan dejar su mochila y luego acostarse a aun lado suyo en la misma posición que Benny.

_. Y bien ya estamos aquí ahora quiero algo- comento Benny mientras se enderezaba y quedaba sentado en la cama recargado en la cabecera.

_. Hehehe –Ethan rio un poco y luego se puso en la misma posición que Benny- ¿y que es lo que quiere?- pregunto Ethan mientras acariciaba el cabello de Benny el cual le regalaba una sonrisa

_. Mmm…no sé que me quiera dar, he sido un buen niño –dijo mientras se acercaba al rostro de Ethan y ponía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Ethan y con su otro trazo acariciaba su mejilla sonrojada

_. Ha si que a sido un buen niño he?-dijo Ethan mientras sonreirá y se aceraba mas a sus labios- entonces aquí esta su premio- poco a poco la distancia entre ellos se acorto, dándole paso a un beso, dulce sin prisa.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*[Sara, Roy y Erica-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

No podían creer lo que sus ojos veían sus amigos tenían una relación y ellos ni enterados (estas eran sus expresiones)

_ O.O –Sara estaba que no lo creí, ella era la mas cercana ha los dos y ninguno le había dicho nada no le tenían la confianza suficiente T.T

_o. O –Roy no se quedo atrás pero como es que no se dio cuenta antes, ahora recordaba aquellas miraditas que se mandaban el uno al otro y como Benny siempre lo miraba con el ceño fruncido si estaba muy cerca de Ethan y Ethan se sonrojaba al ver que Benny lo observaba o le sonreía pero como es que no se dio cuanta TT-TT

_:D – al contrario de los otros dos que se estaban lamentando por el echo que no les avían dicho o dado cuenta de ello, Érica por el contrario se avía fijado muy bien en las miraditas que se echaban entre ellos o los SONRROJOS de Ethan cada vez que Benny le pasaba el brazo por los hombros como le asen los "amigos" o cuando Benny se ponía CELOSO de CUALQUIERA que se le acercara a SU Ethan, TODOS incluso ROY, era simplemente obvio que ellos dos tenían una relación.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*[ con Benny y Ethan] *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Conforme el beso iba aumentando, cambiaron de posición, ahora Ethan estaba acostado y Benny arriba de el con los brazos del menor alrededor de sus hombros, mientras seguían besándose las manos de Benny se escabulleron por debajo de la camisa de Ethan, asiendo que el chico gimiera al sentir esas manos debajo de él, lo cual provocaron una risita del mayor al ver al mas chico sonrojarse, lo cual dio inicio a otro apasionante beso.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***[Sara, Roy y Erica]*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Mientras los dos muchachos se comían a besos en el cuarto del más chico, y por lo que se veía que iban pa lejos

_. Chicos creo que es mejor irnos las cosas se están poniendo calurosas- dijo Sara volteando a ver a Roy que asentía con la cabeza y luego a Érica que…

_. Érica estas sacando fotos?- pregunto Roy mirando como , efectivamente Érica estaba sacando les fotos mientras ellos se estaban besando ( A:Benny y Ethan, P: *¬* A: ¬¬)

_. Que?- pregunto ella al ver a sus amigos con las cejas levantadas y mirando la cámara , con la que les sacaba fotos

_. Érica no esta bien que les tomes fotos mejor vámonos- decía Sara

_.es verdad Érica, Sara tiene razón es mejor irnos

_. Ok ok, vámonos – decía enojada ya que no la dejaron tomarles mas fotos

Sara y Roy simplemente se voltearon a ver y luego a Érica que estaba con el seño fruncido murmurando palabras incoherentes y maldiciéndolos, después de eso se voltearon a ver nuevamente y se encogieron de hombros para después salir de hay.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*[ con Benny y Ethan] *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

El beso siguió, ni se separaban, nada mas para tomar un poco de aire y seguir con lo suyo, y estaban a punto de llegar al punto de excitación.

_. Benny… Benny – Echan le hablo y después de que Benny le pusiera atención el prosiguió – este…- sinceramente no hallaba las palabras para decirle que no podía seguir que no esta preparado para dar este paso _"se burlara de mi o incluso después de esto el termine con migo y se acabe todo…"_

_. Ethan no estas listo verdad?- pregunto Benny, sacando lo se sus pensamientos, lo volteo a ver y él estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro llena de cariño , de compresión , simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se ruborizo, a lo que Benny simplemente le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente, para posteriormente levantarse y sentarse a un lado de la cama

Ethan al verlo sentado, pensó que se avía molestado con el así que también se sentó a su lado, esperando que digiera algo para saber que no estaba enojado con el, por el echo de no haber llegado mas lejos en su relación él sabe que Benny así lo quiere pero él es muy inseguro, respecto a eso no quiere que no mas sea algo pasajero, y que al terminar, ya no sea igual su relación, ethan al tener estos pensamientos no pudo evitar que una lagrima saliera de sus ojos al pensar lo peor.

Benny al voltearse, vio que ethan se le salió una lagrima, él no quería que ethan se sintiera mal por el echo que no llegaron a mas en su relación el sabia que ethan ha un no estaba listo para dar ese paso, y no le molestaba, lo que mas deseaba era que ethan disfrutara del momento y no pensara que lo quería nada mas para un rato, no el quería a ethan para toda su vida, lo amaba con locura y el esperaría, asta que estuviera listo y si nunca lo estaba , esta bien con tal de estar a su lado es feliz, no necesariamente necesitan tener relaciones para demostrarle todo el amor que siente el por el .

_. Ethan porque lloras?- la pregunta saco a ethan de sus pensamientos y volteo a ver a Benny que todavía le sonreirá con amor.

_. Benny yo no quiero que, se moleste con migo por el echo de que no estoy listo para dar el siguiente paso con usted, yo lo amo, pero no me siento 100% seguro todavía perdón-diciendo esto Benny lo abra y ethan soltó algunas lagrimas.

_. Ethan yo también te amo, y si no estas listo no te preocupes, yo te esperare, y si no lo estas todavía no importa solo déjeme estar a su lado es todo, y no me molesta, así que no pida perdón si- ethan lo volteo a ver y su rostro no mostraba ninguna señal de que le mentía a lo que sonrío y lo abrazo

_. Gracias Benny, de verdad, yo tenia miedo de que después de a ser "eso", ya me querrías igual- a Benny esto le sorprendió a lo que nada mas le dio un beso en la frente y lo abrazo mas fuerte

_. No te preocupes ethan yo te amo y nada cambiara ese echo, es mas que tal si te invito a ver una película, y luego a cenar-definitivamente ethan tenia mucha suerte de tener un novio como el, siempre le Asia sentir bien

_. Ok pero tu invitas las palomitas- dijo ethan parándose y tomando su chamarra seguido de Benny quien se puso delante de ethan y lo tomo de la cintura a lo que ethan paso sus brazos por sus hombros mientras jugaba con su s cabellos

_. Ok yo las invito pero, te puedo pedir un favor?-pidió Benny a lo cual ethan lo mira raro nunca le pide favores (A: nunca?)Ok bueno si le pide.

_. Dime que es lo que necesitas- pregunto ethan sin dejar de jugar con el cabello de Benny quien le sonrío cariñosamente.

_. Quiero un beso, me puedes dar un beso?- dijo Benny con una sonrisa hermosa (A: según ethan P: claro que es hermosa *¬* A: ¡cállate! Nadie pidió tu opinión ¬¬ P: no me callo y mejor síguele beso, beso, beso *¬* A: ¬¬U) como decía con esa hermosa sonrisa, asiendo sonrojar a ethan, quien se paro en pituitas para alcanzar los labios de Benny, quien se inclino para apoderarse de ellos después un beso sin llegar a profundizarlo, se separaron y sonrieron

_. Benny sabes que, no me tienes que pedir un beso, yo te doy todos los que tu quieras- dijo ethan lo que izo sonreía a Benny.

_. Bueno que tal si vamos con mi abuela por el coche, peor me das un beso y de al cine y me das un beso, después te llevo a cenar, y me das unos besos, y después te vengo a dejar a tu casa, y me das un beso, luego cuando ya me valla a sir me unos 10 besos que te parece :D – ethan no pudo evitar reír ante esto, lo cual izo sentir bien a bien e encantaba su niño, y mas ver esa hermosa sonrisa y oír su risa

_. Esta bien, vamos para así dar te todos esos besos- con esto ambos se separaron y se redirigieron a la puerta de ethan antes de llegar Benny le dio otro beso a ethan y así salieron, un Benny sonriente y un ethan sonrojado

Al salir del cuarto se encontraron con…

_. Ethan ¿Por qué estas sonrojado?

**Notas: bueno espero que les haiga gustado :D**

**No se merezco algún Reviews? n_n**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola yo otra ves aquí, perdón por el retraso pero con las tares y eso no he tenido tiempo TT-TT**

**Bueno sin damas que decir aquí les dejo el cap. Espero y les guste n.n**

* * *

** Cap. 2 ¡RECUERDO!**

Al salir del cuarto se encontraron con…

_. Ethan ¿Por qué estas sonrojado?-pregunto Jane al salir de su habitación y ver a su hermano sonrojado, y a su "mejor amigo" sonriendo como bobo **(P:** como que bobo ¬¬ **Benny**: si como que bobo Ò_Ó **A: **¡Y MI QUE ME RECLAMAN YO NO LO DIJE FUE JANE! Ò_Ó **P Y Benny**: perdón TT-TT **A:** ¬¬) ejem como decía, sonriendo como bobo

_. Y-yo no estoy s-sonrojado –decía ethan tartamudeando

_. Si este sonrojado y estas tartamudeando, ¿verdad Benny?- pregunto Jane a Benny quien asintió con la cabeza y después se inclino y beso la mejilla de ethan asiéndolo sonrojar MAS de lo que estaba, lo cual izo reír a jane al ver as u hermano así

_. Hehehe, ahora ase por que estas sonrojado he, Benny ya te dio tu besito de las buenas noches- dijo Jane, obviamente burlándose de su hermano por su carita sonrojada **(P y Benny:** ***¬* A:** ¬¬U**)**

_.no desgraciadamente todavía es muy temprano para dárselo, verdad mi niño- dijo Benny mientras se pone detrás de ethan y lo abrazaba, pasando sus manos por debajo se sus brazos, y acercándolo a él, mientras ponía su cara en su hombro derecho, mientras ethan sigue sonrojado.

_. Bueno cambiando de tema a donde van a ir?- pregunto Jane, asiendo que ambos jóvenes se voltearan a ver, y después sonrieron, Benny se separo de ethan sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a ethan

_. Invite a tu hermano, al cine y de hay a cenar quieres venir con nosotros?- Benny le pregunto a jane la cual le sonrío y volteo a ver a ethan quien todavía tenia un ligero rubor en las mejilla

_. Me encantaría ir, pero hoy tengo que a ser tarea u_u, así que no podre, pero me traen algo? T.T- dijo con unos ojitos de borrego a medio morir **(A:** creo que así se dice u_u), a lo que ethan rio y Benny no se quedo atrás

_. Vale, te traigo algo, bueno ya nos vamos- dijo ethan y con esto su hermana se fue gritando "yupi, yupi" a su habitación y Benny, e ethan bajaron por las escaleras, para dirigirse a la puerta, pero antes de salir escucharon un golpe seco en la cocina, así que fueron a ver

Al entrar encontraron a la mama de ethan recogiendo varios trastes así que ellos también se pusieron a ayudarle, ethan a su mama, y Benny a su "suegra"

_. Mama que paso?- depuse de recoger todo ethan decidió preguntar

_. Trataba de bajar ese molde pero no lo conseguí y se cayeron todos- dijo mientras apuntaba un molde que seguía en la repisa

_.deja lo bajo- dijo ethan pero antes, Benny le puso una mano en el hombro y comento

_. No te preocupes deja, lo bajo yo – y poniéndose en marcha, bajo el molde, dándoselo a su "suegra" tenia que ganar puntos con ellos ¿no?

_. Gracias Benny, y díganme a donde van-pregunto al vera su hijo con su chamarra, en manos

_. Vamos a ver una película, al cine, Sra. Morgan – comento Benny con su típica sonrisa

_. A esta bien diviértanse, y ethan no llegue muy tarde-decía la mama de ethan, claro ella todavía no sabia que su hijo tenia una relación con Benny, así que lo veía normal, el echo que salgan a al cine, o a cenar, o que estés casi todo el día juntos siempre fue así desde chicos entonces, no hay problema son mejores amigos ¿no?.

_. Claro mama- y con esto salieron de la casa, rumbo a la caza de Benny por el auto, antes de llegar se sentaron en el pórtico de la casa de Benny

_. Oye Benny aun te acuerdas de como Jane, se entere de lo nuestro- dijo de pronto ethan, recargado en el hombro de Benny

_. Hehehe como olvidarme de ese día- decía Benny mientras se inclinaba y lo besaba, poniéndose a recordar, que ese día casi le da un pre-infarto y apenas con 17 y ni hablar de ethan hehehe.

*** FLASH BACK * (Benny:** narrado por mi wiiii :3**)**

_Hera viernes por la noche, los padres de ethan avía ido a una cena con los jefes del papa de ethan, y Sara no pudo venir a cuidar a jane por alguna razón desconocida, ya que no nos dijo ¬¬ _

_Bueno el caso es que yo me iba a quedar como de costumbre con mi novio, pero ahora teníamos que cuidar a Jane, no la pasamos muy bien, vimos películas, luego jugamos, y al final ella se durmió así que la lleve a su cuarto, por fin podre estar a solas con mi ethan, ¡si MI ETHAN por que es MIO! Entendido Ò_Ó_

_A si que me iba a quedar a solas con el ya que mis queridos suegros llegarían dentro de tres horas, así que pusimos una película, de terror, ya se es raro, ya que nosotros vivimos en lo paranormal pero no importa, acababa de comprar una película llamada REC, estábamos en la sala, yo medio acostado en el sillón y ethan usándome de almohada, se podría decir, ya que tenia su cabeza, recargada en mi pecho al igual que su mano, mientras estaba acostado en el sillón y yo tenia mi brazo en su espalda acariciándolo_

_Estábamos los dos tan concentrados en la película que no nos dimos cuenta que Jane, nos estaba observando sorprendida, digo ver a tu hermano con su mejor amigo muy muy pero muy abrazados, bueno el caso es que se dio cuenta que entre nosotros avía algo mas que una simple amistad_

_(Estas eran sus expresiones cuando nos descubro)_

__. O.O sorprendida por el hecho de descubrí que su hermano es novio de su amigo_

__. :D feliz por su hermano_

__. T.T triste por no decirle _

__. Ò_Ó enojada por que no le dijeron, y mas por no darse cuenta de ello_

__. ÒwÓ si esta es la peor, se iba a vengar del hecho de que no le aviamos dicho_

_(Esas fueron sus rasiones y ahora sigo pensando que es muy bipolar mi cuñada tanto que da miedo .)_

_Como decía, senos acerco con claras intensiones de matarnos, bueno no tanto o no se la verdad, con que cara iba pero, ya que yo estaba entretenido acariciando la espalda de MI ethan, mientras veía la película y de repente…_

__. BUUU!- grito Jane poniéndose delante nuestro, justo cuando en la película, aparecía un niño gritando entonces_

__.AHHHHHHHHHHHHH- fue lo único que dije o grite (¬_¬) como sea vi mi vida pasar por mis ojo, cuando tenia 5 años que me asieron una fiesta de cumpleaños y mis padres llevaron un payaso, feo y gordo, l e dije que me asiera un perrito en lugar de eso me dio un gusano, o lo que yo me imaginara, y pa acabarla se comió todos los dulces, y cuando iba a morder el pastel el muy maldito, ya avía cortado su pedazo desde ese día odio a los payasos Ò_Ó _

_Bueno dejando de lado mi trauma, luego se me vino a la mente la imagen de ethan así que rápidamente me gire y pude observar como sé que se agarraba el corazón y respiraba agitado del susto, luego a Jane que se estaba riendo a carcajadas, después a ethan que del susto se había abrazado de mi brazo se enseguida voltea ver, a jane quien se seguía riendo y de repente se puso seria._

_Se puso delante nuestro, apago la tele y se sentó en la mesa delante de esta, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, luego nos volteo a ver seria y a la vez ¿tiernamente?_

__. Bueno- empezó a hablar mientras voltea ver a ethan- me pueden explicar que es lo que pasa?_

_Ethan y yo nos volteamos a ver y supimos que ya era hora de que se enterara así que decidí hablar yo _

__.b-bueno ja-ne – mejor momento para tartamudear me dije a mi mismo- ya lo que pasa es que ¡estoysaliendocontuhermano! – lo dije tan rápido que no me entendió, lo supuse por su cara de confusión y también como me volteaba a ver ethan, no es mi culpa estaba nervioso, delante mio estaba mi cuñada, ¬_¬_

__. ¿Que?- si era jane, suspire y la voltee a ver a los ojos y…_

__. Benny y yo somos novios jane – ethan no me dejo hablar ya que el tomo la palabra, jane no parecía estar sorprendida del todo, eso me pareció raro._

__. Ya, y porque, ¡demonio no me lo dijeron!- vale no era necesario subir la voz, pero al parecer se enojo por ese echo_

__. Te lo iba a decir pero, no era el momento adecuado- dijo ethan_

__. Vale, pues entonces ¿felicidades?- dijo con una sonrisa dulce mientras miraba a ethan, luego me volteo a ver a mi con una seria, de esas miradas, que matan, de solo acordarme meda escalofrió, yo solo trate de sonreír- ni me sonrías, no te va servir de nada, entendiste, nada mas quiero, advierte que si tu lastimas a mi hermano, o veo derramar una sola lagrima por tu culpa, te juro que me vengare y no será muy bonito :D._

_Esa sonrisa que tenia no ayudaba, en nada, simplemente, me recorrió un escalofrió por toda la espalda, y traje saliva, mientras miraba a ethan, quien sonreía, yo creo que por lo asustado que me veía._

__. Bueno chicos, y cuanto llevan saliendo- pregunto jane mientras nos sonreía a los dos con cariño __**(P:**__ que bipolar¬¬. __**JANE**__: QUE DIJISTES_ _Ò_Ó __**P:**__n-ada __**P**__: ok :D)_

__. Pues , 1 año, pero exactamente, 1 año, 2 meses, 15 días, 23 horas, con…- mire mi reloj y luego sonreí -35 minutos_

_La cara de jane y ethan, era de total sorpresa, vale que ellos me conoce, como alguien descuidado, pero lo que corresponde a MI ETHAN, lo tengo bien memorizado_

__woo- fue lo que dijo jane para después sonreír- ya llevan un año, que bueno- dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado de ethan y lo abrazaba_

__. Gracias- dijo este, mientras se sonrojaba_

__. Oigan, que tal si vemos una peli- propuse y ambos asintieron_

_Así paso, la noche, platicamos, vimos una peli, le robe uno que otro beso a ethan, mientras jane no veía, ella me aseguro que nos ayudará, para decirle a sus padres, yo le agradecí, bueno el caso es que desde ese día, las cosas van bien con jane, claro que cada que tiene la oportunidad, ósea cuando ethan no esta, me amenaza, con que si lo lastimo me pondrá a ver barni, o cosas así, pero lo que ella no sabe, o tales si, es que yo ethan lo amo demasiado como para lastimarlo._

***FIN DEL FLASH BACK * (Benny: narrado por mi n.n A: sigo yo :D)**

Después de recordar como la hermano de ethan, los "descubrió" y de recordar el trauma del payaso, entraron a la casa de la abuela de Benny, al entrar la encontraron viendo la tele

_. Buenas tardes- dijeron ethan y Benny al verla, ella volteo a verlos y les sonrió

_. Ola chicos, van a una cita – dijo la abuela de Benny, mientras que el susodicho asentía con la cabeza, y ethan se sonrojaba.

La abuela de Benny siempre supo de su relación, ya que Benny fue quien le pedía consejos para, tener citas, y eso así que le entro la curiosidad de saber quien trataba de conquistar, a lo Benny le dijo que era ethan, al principio le sorprendió, pero si eso era lo que su nieto quería, y lo así a feliz, no tenia por que preocuparse.

_. Si abue, vamos a ir al cine y de hay a cenar no se e ofrece algo- pregunto Benny mientras tomaba, las llaves de l carro

_. No, que se la pasen bien- diciendo esto, les sonrió a ambos jóvenes, quienes se despidieron, y salieron de la casa, rumbo al cine.

* * *

**Nota: ya se no e sun buen titulo perdon no se me ocurrio otro T-T**

**¿Qué sorpresa les esperara en el cine ala pareja? ¿les gusto? ¿la continuo o la quito?**

**Bueno espero le aiga agradadeo mucho**

**Algún review ?**


End file.
